Silence of the Crack
by TheCraziestFangirl
Summary: Rory remembers reading Harry Potter as a boy. And all of a sudden a mysterious crack, letsJ.K.R.'s Imaginary world to seep into reality. Or reality is seeping into magic! But,, doctor who is not nearly as simple as that. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER RELATED! DW is owned by the BBC and HP is owned by JKR And WB. Plz leave a review! And, thx 2 my new betas!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor ran around the center of the TARDIS control room, "Amy! Type the word land on the typewriter in 2 seconds!"  
Amy's ginger hair swished past the doctor as she ran to the typewriter, her combat boots clicked on the floor. As usual, the TARDIS was about to cause space-time to explode and it was less than a minute from doing so.  
"Rory? Have you untangled the sonic cable with the TARDIS's energy string yet?" The Doctor yelled.  
"Yeah, just finished!" Rory called.  
"Good, one less thing to blow up!"  
All of a sudden, with the last ding of a bell that the doctor had chimed, the TARDIS landed, and the alarm system turned off.  
Amy breathed a sigh of relief, "Again Doctor? Really? It hasn't even been 36 hours since the last near space-time explody thing has happened!"  
The Doctor responded, "What are you talking about? 36 hours ago we had to run into the middle of a battle field to get to the TARDIS which had parked itself up a tree!"  
Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, and then that archer guy-"  
The Doctor interrupted, "Not an archer, he was a member of the renaissansic slayrm, and their main weapon is a renaissance of the planet Slayr long bow and arrow which means, that an Archer is from planet earth!"  
Amy folded her arms and continued, "What? He was an archer. Okay, and so anyway that guy shot his arrow as we were climbing the tree, and then you," she pointed to the doctor. "Stupidly opened the door to the TARDIS, which let the arrow hit the space shield, which fell and bumped into the time shield, which nearly caused space-time to explode, and it would've! If I had not tripped and hit the stabilizer lever, which very luckily actually worked." She finally stopped rolled her eyes and skipped downstairs to tell Rory that they were safe. The Doctor pouted, knowing that she was right. But, he vowed to still be a stubborn git. Anyhow he looked at the surveillance monitor to know where he was. Not surprisingly it read that he was on earth, someplace in Scotland. The year read 1994, which meant he had to be careful about not a meeting previous, or future regeneration; as he recalled a time when he had gotten a message from himself about not going to England in the year 1994, or was it, 1979. He couldn't remember. Taking the risk, because that was what he did. He called down to Amy and Rory, who were probably kissing, that he was going to take a peek outside. He stepped out of the TARDIS threshold and breathed in the sweet smell of evergreens, snow, and, was that a lake? He looked beyond the snowy field where he landed and saw a huge castle looming over a lake, a creepy forest with a little hut, and something that looked liked a stadium. But before he went exploring, he went back inside to get his tweed jacket. Inside he saw Rory and Amy standing next to the control table holding the jacket out to him.  
The Doctor took it from Rory who asked, "So, where are we?"  
The Doctor buttoned the jacket up, "Scotland. 1994, large snowy field under a huge castle. Don't worry, it's daytime and the sun is shining."  
Amy walked to the narrow blue door and looked out, "So, where do we go Doctor?"

The doctor answered, "There of course!" he pointed to one of the castles many towers, "Got a message as soon as we landed, unfortunately I don't understand a word of it; which is weird though! Normally the Tardis's translation filter, can decrypt any kind of message! No matter the reason/language, but here," he took out the psychic paper, "It doesn't make sense!" Amy tried pronouncing the words on the Index card sized Paper. It was written with English letters, and it looked like Latin, but the TARDIS could translate Latin, so that obviously didn't make sense.

Then Rory suddenly gasped, "Of course! That's where I've seen it before!"  
Amy worriedly asked, "What? Seen what before?"  
The Doctor listened carefully, also wanting to know what Rory remembered.

Rory continued, "But how can it be here? How is it real!?" He stared at the castle for a second before answering Amy's question. "Hogwarts. This-,"he pointed at the castle. "Is Hogwarts! I read the first book a year after it came out, when all the hype started! The castle! it looks exactly as how it's described in the book!- and the Quidditch Pitch!" he paused and pointed at the stadium. "But," he looked at the Doctor. "That's not possible! Harry Potter is just a figment of JK Rowlings imagination! Right?" he looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor had been standing with his arms crossed getting more worried with each thing Rory had said. When Rory finished he said, "Remember the Pandorica? We thought that was fake too. But then you, Rory died, and became the last centurion, as a figment of Amy's imagination, she forgot you but partially remembered you. Amy and Rory looked at him, realized they were in serious trouble when the Doctor went back inside the TARDIS, "We need to figure this out before it gets any worse!"


	2. Chapter 2

-  
It was Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was nearing Winter Break; outside fresh snow was lying on the ground. But Harry was inside the Gryffindor quarters, in his dormitory relaxing. Where there were only three others in the room with him, so it was pretty quiet. He had also been reading a simple and terrible wizard-murder short story mystery about a witch who's Pygmy puff had exploded while singing, when he heard the wooden dormitory door open, and slam against the wall. He sat up and saw Hermione out of breath with a terrified look on her face.  
Harry asked, "What's wrong?"  
Ron who had been sleeping rubbed his eyes, "What happened? Is Voldemort here?"  
Hermione responded to the both of them, "There are Muggles at HOGWARTS!" She paused and continued, "I passed by Professor McGonagall in the hallway and she was talking to Professor Slughorn, but since I needed to ask Proffesor Mcgonagall a question, I was waiting for her to finish talking, when out of the blue Snape and Dumbledore came running down the hall! Dumbledore told me to go back to the Gryffindor Dormitory and get everyone out to the great hall, he didn't explain why though, so instead of heading here straight away of course, I hid behind the corner and listened in on their conversation, when they were finished I rushed back here!" She took a deep breath, "But we have to go now!"

Harry jumped up, from lying on the bed; grabbed his sweater, laced up his tennis shoes and waited for Ron to do the same while Hermione went to get the girls from the girls dormitory. By the time the other boys had even gotten up, Ron and Harry had already left.  
The two boys were nervously walking down the cold and bitter hallway. Other students were also walking and whispering on the way to the great hall, where Dumbledore would give his usual speech that would calm them down. It wasn't that Muggles were dangerous, they were just simpler. They just didn't have the capacity in their tiny brains to understand magic. But what was scary was the fact that they found Hogwarts and had entered the grounds. As they walked into the great hall, they saw that it had been decorated for Christmas. But instead of a cheery welcome, it was quite a serious atmosphere. Dumbledore was standing at the gold owl podium, with the other teachers standing behind him. Most of them had no clue why they were there which was unusual considering how quickly things spread around Hogwarts. But then as soon Dumbledore raised his good hand, the whispering, talkative, and worried crowd had fallen to silence. Dumbledore began, "I know that most of you don't even know why we are gathered. Therefore I probably should tell you why, but that would make some of you frustrated," as he said this his gaze looked to the Slytherin table. "And wonder why we just don't kill the beings on the grounds." Dumbledore paused.  
More worried looks spread throughout the crowd. "What beings!" They all wondered. A second later he continued, "But, I will tell you this. If anyone, anyone, should go outside or beyond the castle, then you will not be allowed back in. Do you understand? Now to bed all of you!" Dumbledore left through the wooden door, to the right of the staff table. Hermione stared at Harry and Ron. Then she said, "Well Dumbledores in a lot worse of a mood since I last saw him but, do you think this is part of Voldemort's plan?"  
"No," Harry stated. "Voldemort's clever, really clever, but," he paused. "what could he do with Muggles?"  
Ron who had been thinking hard gave an idea, "Well, maybe, he would do it to trick us all, into thinking that it is him, like, he keeps on giving us false warnings and then he's going to give us a real warning, but because he gave us so many false warnings, we wouldn't know what was coming. Like the story of the wizard who cried basilisk. Or, as muggle folk say, the boy who cried wolf."  
Hermione thought, "That's quite a good theory and its the best one we've got. I'll go tell Dumbledore."  
Since the three of them had come to a conclusion of what to do, Ron and Harry wandered off back to their common rooms, along with the rest of the crowd while Hermione searched for Dumbledore or Professor Mcgonagall. Hermione had been searching for either of them for around 15 minutes, when a fifth year Gryffindor bumped into Hermione. The girl had Dark straight hair and large brown eyes, but her nose was oddly small. Hermione knew who this was immediately, "Ah, hello Clara!"  
"Hi!" Clara happily replied.  
"Have you by any chance walked past Professor Mcgonagall or perhaps Dumbledore?"  
"No, Sorry." She said.  
Hermione sighed, "Oh well. Wait, where were you going? We're all supposed to go back to our dormitories!"  
"I was going to find the Muggles of course!"  
"But, what about you-know-who?" Hermione questioned worriedly.  
"Ah, I really don't care, and you of all people should call him by his name Voldemort, oh and by the way, their not Muggle's, well, actually two of them are. The other, " Clara smiled. "He's neither muggle nor wizard." With that she skipped away as if she knew something that was beyond anyones at Hogwarts imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SO SO SO SORRY, I just got out of school, literally on Wednesday! Plus I had graduation and finals! But, I below is chapter 3. It's kinda short but I think chap. 4 will be much longer so, anyway, ENJOY! :)**

Somewhere on earth, specifically Britain, a wizard was in hiding. Specifically, hiding from the government, Wizarding government that is. And the reason, was because this wizard was evil. If a person were to actually calculate the evilness of wizards, on a scale of 1-10, ten being absolutely psychopath crazy, this person would be rated 11. This persons name was Voldemort. He was wearing his dark cloak, which was pretty much the only one he had, because he was in hiding. Then he stepped out of the charmed cave, to make it larger on the inside, and found Snape, half in the shadows of the trees. Voldemort asked, "do you have it?" Snape cautiously replied, "You said you would tell me who is doing business with you."  
Voldemort replied, "Give me the potion first." Snape refused, "My lord, I am sorry, but you need to tell me who you are working for."  
Voldemort pointedly answered, "You question my actions Snape and for that you need to be punished, but, I do keep my word." he glanced at the cave behind him. " Meet the silence." A silent walked stealthily forward, it's eyes murderous, and clothes wet and slimy. Snape panicked, "My lord where have your senses gone? What IS that?"  
Voldemort watched emotionless, "Silence are known to the other worlds of the universe, and they need help. So I help them. And in return they give me battle strategies and information that no one or no thing could get, except them."  
Snape who's eyes had been fixed on the silent flickered over to Voldemort right when the silent moved out of his sight of vision. He blinked. His face relaxed, then he asked again, "My lord who's your client?"  
Voldemort then spoke, but not to Snape, "Client, perhaps you should tell him now."  
Snape looked at Voldemort, confused, thinking Voldemort was talking to him, but then the Silent, stepped back into Snape's line of vision. Snape again panicked and repeated what he had asked before, "My lord where have your senses gone? What IS that?" He paused. "Wait, didn't I just say that?" The Silent looked at Snape, opened its slit like mouth and rasped, "You will find the Doctor and Harry Potter then tell them what they need to know, and for our salvation, what they must NEVER know!" Snape's face whitened and then he fell crashing to the forest floor, unconscious. Voldemort merely glanced down at Snape, took the flask of the Remembrance Potion, and used his wand to disapperate Snape, back to Hogwarts. When Voldemort returned to the cave he found the cave empty. There was no sign of silence. Which was a problem because the silent that had spoken to Snape, had not said what it had told Voldemort what it would say. The silent had spoken of something completely different. Which was not the contract that they had signed. But as there was nothing Voldemort could do about it right then, he lowered himself to the table and took a sip of the potion, the only thing that allowed one to remember the Silence.


End file.
